


Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost (But Matt's Not Wandering; He's Just Lost)

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a super important meeting in Sta-no, Avenger Tower that he's running late for. But finding it in Tony Stark's futuristic nightmare of a non-ADA compliant building might be a problem.</p><p>(Aka Matt Murdock vs Tony Stark's building and high tech security. Here's a hint- the security loses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost (But Matt's Not Wandering; He's Just Lost)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=7871381#cmt7871381) prompt.

Matt doesn't need to run his fingers over his watch to know he's running late. At least this time it's not his fault; he'd had to walk the last three blocks and as good as his senses are they're not much help for picking out one particular big building in a sea of them.

Finally he walks into the lobby of St- no, it's Avengers' Tower or something like that now and cocks his ear. He can't hear Foggy's voice so he must have gone with their client - A Mrs Astrid Haddock -  to the legal department already, like he said he was going to if it turned out Matt didn't make it on time. Better to have one lawyer there and one late then both of them late.

Matt just has to make his way there. Which should be easy enough. Hadn't Astrid said the building was built to be one of the most accessible to go with the inclusive company Stark had going? Carefully, Matt walks in the direction he thinks is most likely to get him noticed or get him close to the welcome desk he's pretty sure is too his left.

Sure enough, after only a few steps, 'Can I help you sir?' a woman asks. Matt can smell the gunpowder of the gun at her hip and hear the shifting of the badge on her chest when it moves against her clothes. Security guard.

Matt smiles in her direction. 'Hopefully? My name is Matt Murdock and I'm looking for the legal department? I have a meeting there, ah well right now actually. Could you point me towards the elevators please?'

The woman shifts, 'Of course sir. You'll just need to check in as a visitor with reception and then they'll show you to the elevators.' Matt senses that she's pointing but he remains still, waiting for her to realise. It takes a moment but then there's the familiar embarrassed huff of air. 'My apologies. Reception is to your left. Would you like to escort you there?'

'If you don't mind?' Matt says with another smile. She gently takes the arm he holds out and shows him to the reception desk.

She then leaves as Matt's given a visitor's pass, which means she's not there when the receptionist simply tells him to take 'The third elevator on the left behind me to the twentieth floor.' and goes back to what sounds to Matt like a game of Solitaire.

Annoyed but used to it, Matt taps over to the wall behind reception. He listens closely and he's fairly sure there's only three elevators in the wall he's pointed at so he goes as far left as he can, then walks right up to the elevator there. Running his hands over the wall, he can't feel a button. Sighing, he checks the other side. It takes a moment but a panel seems to pop up under his fingers; one with two buttons. There's no Braille - of course there isn't - but Matt isn't an idiot. He hits the top button.

It takes a long moment, but the elevator finally comes. Matt checks his watch as he gets in and yup, he's already fifteen minutes later for the already late time he'd said he'd be there. He moves to where the buttons are and stops.

There's no buttons. Not even buttons without Braille but no buttons at all. Before he can figure out what to do, the elevator closes and starts to move.

'What the hell?' he mutters.

'Can I be of assistance?' a male voice asks and Matt jumps.

He listens intently, hand moving side to side, but there's no one else in the elevator. 'Who are you?

'I am H.O.M.E.R; and I operate the majority of the tower. What is the purpose of your visit?'

Matt frowns. 'Homer? I'm here to met with Mr Stark regarding the interests of my client in a lawsuit he filed against a former employee.'

'Of course. Would you like to see Mr Stark?'

This guy isn't exactly the most intelligent person Matt's ever met. 'I would like to, yes. That is the purpose of the meeting today.'

The elevator stops then, doors opening with a 'ding'. 'Please proceed to the end of the hallway. Enter your access code and then take the first elevator to the top. Have a pleasant day.'

Cautiously, Matt steps out of the elevator. This floor is extremely silent; almost unnervingly so. In fact, there seems to be no one there at all. Behind him, he hears the elevator start moving down again so resigned to this place being a complete maze, Matt moves forward.

He's nearly to the end of the hallway when another male voice, British this time, speaks. 'Sir, I require you to enter the authorisation key now.' Matt freezes, trying to locate the speaker. 'Sir, please enter the key.'

Matt lifts his hand in confusion, trying to feel if there's something in front of him that's he's supposed to be touching. There's nothing and he swipes at the air hopelessly.

'Authorisation key confirmed. Welcome, guest of Thor.'

Wait, that's not right. Matt's here to see Tony Stark or at least his legal team not the man they keep calling a God. 'Ah-'

'Please proceed to the elevator on your left.' Groaning, Matt follows instructions and moves forward. He's taken ten steps when the voice speaks up, 'Sir, you have gone too far. Turn around now and take two steps back.'

Matt considers ignoring him but sighs and turns around. He moves to the wall and feels absolutely nothing there. Again. This building is a nightmare of non-ADA compliance. Matt starts to mentally construct his lawsuit against Stark as the elevator's doors open. Once more, there's no buttons and it starts to move as soon as the doors close.

Frustrated, Matt considers calling Foggy but a part of him doesn't really want to admit aloud what he's already starting to think. He's lost.

It takes a long time - long enough Matt's sure he's not going to the twentieth floor - before the elevator stops. Slowly Matt walks out and freezes once he gets a good sense of the room he's in. There's the taste of alcohol on the counter of the bar Matt can sense in the corner; the smell of food from the kitchen in the room off to the right and smell of the leather lounge off to Matt's left.

He's in someone's apartment. Someone's home. Oh shit.

Sighing, Matt reaches for his phone. He flicks through his contacts until the phone says 'Foggy' and hits dial.

_'Matt! Where the hell are you?'_

'Good question.' Matt cocks his head as he hears footsteps and a heartbeat coming down a set of stairs somewhere behind the kitchen. A man, in good health but there's a faint buzzing. It takes Matt a moment to place the noise as that of the sound hearing aids make. It's far quieter than usual.

 _'You mean you don't know?'_  Foggy sounds incredulous which is, fair. Matt's demonstrated his extremely good sense of direction to him a few times now, to Foggy's amused delight. But that's in Hell's Kitchen, where Matt's memorised every street, every business, every rooftop. Not here in this hell of glass and steel.

'Ah. No? I know I'm in the tower but ah-'

'Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?' The man must have walked into sight of Matt and he sounds confused and angry.

Matt only exaggerates his jump a little. 'I'm sorry, I think I'm a bit lost? I'm trying to find the legal de-'

The man huffs. 'Legal? Really?'

 _'Matt, who's there? Where are you?'_  Matt can barely make out voices on the other side of Foggy's call but they're too far away to hear specifics without focusing. Besides he's got to convince this man he's actually lost.

'Yes, really. I'm here for a meeting with Mr Stark and his legal team and because your elevator doesn't have Braille - or buttons at all - I think I've taken a wrong turn.'

On the phone Foggy starts to laugh. _'Oh I hope you've ended up somewhere awesome.'_

'You're... actually lost.'

Annoyed at the disbelief in the man's voice Matt hisses, 'I am actually lost and as soon as I figure out where the hell I am and how to get out of here I'm going to sue you because this building clearly fails to meet even the basic guidelines set out under the Americans with Disabilities Act.' He takes a deep breath. 'Foggy, please come help.'

'You're on the common floor,' the man says, his tone soft. 'Of the Avengers' living space. I'm Clint Barton and you really shouldn't have been able to get up here.'

Oh shit. This is so much worse than Matt thought. 'I'm _where?_ '

'Avengers' living space. Pretty close to the top of the tower.' Clint sounds amused and Matt supposes that it's nice someone is having fun.

'I was looking for the twentieth floor.'

Clint starts to laugh like he's possessed as Foggy speaks up, _'Matt, seriously, I don't have your hearing. What's happening?'_

'I'm ah, apparently in the common area of the Avengers' living space?'

There's a long moment of silence. Then, _'Matt, I'm putting this on speaker. Could you repeat that?'_

Confused, Matt obliges. 'I'm apparently in the common area of the Avengers' living space.'

 _'How the hell did you get into there?'_  someone who is not Foggy says and it takes Matt a moment to place the voice as that of Tony Stark's. _'Seriously, what abilities do you possess to get past my system? You know what, stay there. I'm coming up.'_

'Bring Foggy,' Matt says just as Stark hangs up on him. He's sure Clint's going to pass out from not breathing soon; he's laughing so much. 'Could I maybe take a seat?'

'To your left,' Clint manages to get out and Matt nods in thanks as he turns towards it. His cane hits the lounge as Clint starts to bring his breathing under control. Matt feels for the back of it as he hears another set of footsteps - quieter steps but a heavier man - come into the room from the same way Clint had.

'Clint you seen To- oh. Ah. Hello?' The voice is familiar but Matt can't quite place it.

He turns towards it. 'Hello. My name is Matt Murdock and I'm a bit lost.'

Clint starts laughing again. Matt can practically taste the other man's confusion. 'Lost?'

'I'm meant to be in the legal department. I took a wrong turn somewhere. Which wouldn't have happened if your building was to-'

Matt senses the movement of air as the man throws up his hands. 'Hey, not my building. I don't even live here.'

'Only because you're too stubborn to admit you spent most of your time here Cap,' a woman says and Matt does jump because he'd not heard her footsteps. She's good. 'Lost huh? Conveniently lost?'

'Actually lost,' Matt says with his most charming smile. She must be Natasha Romonov, the Black Widow and the other man has to be Captain America. Great. 'I really don't want to be here and I have no idea how I ended up here.'

It's then the elevator dings and Matt hears Foggy's familiar heartbeat, accompanied by a weaker sounding one that must be Tony Stark. 'Buddy!' he calls as soon as the doors open. 'You're actually here!'

Matt raises an eyebrow as Foggy makes his way over to him. 'I did say this was where I was told I was.' He reaches out a hand and smiles when Foggy takes it. 'This building fails every ADA guideline I can think of.'

'It does not!' an outraged Stark declares. 'My building-

'Has security so shit that a blind guy managed to get in here,' Clint interrupts.

'Bite me, Leggy.'

Foggy taps at Matt's arm, his silent signal that he's about to start moving. 'Either way we are so going to sue because Matt should not have gotten lost.' He pauses and Matt can feel him considering Matt. 'Though really, how the fuck did you end up here?'

Matt shrugs. 'I followed the instructions I was given? Third elevator; the one on the far left then to the end of the hallway and up here in the first elevator.'

Clint's laughing again. 'And the authorisation key?' Romonov asks.

'I never entered anything. There was nothing to enter?'

'J.A.R.V.I.S!' Stark suddenly yells. 'Whose guest is Mr Murdock?'

The British voice speaks again and Matt's pleased that Foggy jumps too. 'Mr Murdock is the guest of Thor. He entered the correct authorisation key.'

Everyone groans, though Captain America has started to chuckle. 'Thor's bloody holographic code,' Stark complains. 'I told him to make it distinct!'

'Waving blocks around in the air is distinct.' Romonov sounds amused.

Foggy takes a step forward. 'Well, if that's figured out, Matt and I have lawsuits to work on.'

He's led Matt to the elevator before anyone speaks. 'You're actually going to sue us?' Stark asks.

'Nope, just you.' Foggy sounds delighted. 'It's your building after all.'

They leave the sputtering Stark behind them, surrounded by the laughter of the other Avengers.

Foggy waits until they're actually out of the tower to ask, 'You did really get lost, right?'

Matt turns his head away. 'Maybe a touch lost.'

He trips Foggy with his cane when the laughing gets too annoying.


End file.
